


A special job from Flaco

by Breadsnake



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bounty target, Colter - Freeform, Gen, I love flaco, I'm Bad At Tagging, big scary outlaw makes my heart go brr, snowy mountais
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadsnake/pseuds/Breadsnake
Summary: Reader almost freezes to death but luckily Flaco was there, and lucky for you he has a special job made only for you
Relationships: Flaco Hernández/Reader
Kudos: 8





	A special job from Flaco

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a month ago but i still wanna post it cuz yez
> 
> ~ probably bad spelling oops, i should sleep instead of writing ~

* * *

It was cold, your eyes still half closed as you ride into the snowy mountains. You shover as the cold breeze hits your face, you knew it was going to be this cold but you had forgotten your jacket when you set of this morning.  It doesn’t take long for you tocome by the lake in the mountains where this bounty was hiding in. You get of your horse tucking your lasso in your pockets as you go and look around for any clues 

Its getting darker every minute you keep on looking, but you just can’t find any clues.. was he dead? Or did he escape while you were searching?

You let out a big sigh walking back to your horse to grab the tent you had stored on his back, setting up camp against a little tree neer the water so you could easily clean your face when you woke up from your slumber. You get the fire going as you open a can of beans you have had in your pockets for awhile, maybe from a week ago? Was this still good to eat..? You hesitate before taking a spoonful, spitting them out as you try to get the bad taste of bad beans out of your mouth

You chuck it away and chowed down a bottle of wishkey. You finally relax letting go of all your thoughts, letting your head rest against the tree as your eyes slowly get heavy.

* * *

Its pitch black, all you can hear is a growl of a bear. You get up pulling your gun out of your holster as you aim it around lazily pointing it towards where the sound is coming from. Shooting a few shots in the direction, It soon stops as the bear disappears into the dark. 

You sit back down again putting your gun back in your holster as you close your eyes again, letting them fall shut as you drift away slowly returning to your slumber.

Your sleep doesn’t last long when you jump awake only to find your horse bolt away in fear, getting up and holding up your gun, but theres no one nor nothing around... strange. letting your adrenaline fade as you pack up, packing the tent and strapping it on your back, following the foot prints to find your horse, not knowing if he was still out there or maybe past Strawberry by now.

Its still pitch black, the only light around you is your lamp who you have turned on, you knew this was a bad idea but did it anyway since you didn’t want to fall of the mountains since you couldn’t see where you were going, you regretted picking this bounty up.. you wish you were home right now in your cozy bed, yet your here outside all alone in the cold wilderness waiting to be killed by any animal that you come across.

The cold finally kicks in as your body goes limp, falling to the ground as your sight gets blurry, snow starting to cover your body as your sight gets darker.

* * *

You feel.. warm? You slowly open your eyes to see your cuddling a... bear?! You jump up from what your seeing bumping your head against the large wooden poll in the middle of the small cabin, you rub the back of your head making the pain slowly fade as you look up to see a dark figure stand in front of you, he was definitely taller then you.

“Why did you get up so fast amor” you feel an arm wrap around your body helping you get your balance.

You rub your eyes only to see that the dark figure was no other then Flaco hernández. You knew flaco countless times, you’ve been up here for his jobs, yet you stopped coming lately due to the sessions changing and it getting far to cold up here.

“F-flaco... how have you been” your cheeks turning bright red, you’ve always enjoyed his company, yet you knew you always wanted to be more then just ‘amigos’ as he liked to call it

“Good, now that i know you didn’t forget about me” he chuckled, sitting back down in his chair.

“Yeah...”

“Where have you been, it’s been quiet lonely without your company, mi amor”

You sigh letting your body flop onto the bed “Work has been killing me and the weather up here this season is worse then lasts” you rest your arm on your face covering your eyes.

“Bounty hunting is a though job, chica” he comments sighing as he sharpens his knife, looking up once or twice to look at your face.

You lift your arm looking at Flaco as your eyes lock. Its silent for awhile, nobody talks.

“You missed allot of jobs” Flaco says finally breaking the silence. “I wanted to give you a new job, but idk if your up it”

You get up quickly “I’m ready! Promise” your eyes glisten, you’ve always loved the jobs flaco gives you, mostly because he makes you kill or destroy things. Either way you enjoy doing the dirty work for him.

“I don’t know amor.. its been quite some time” he props himself up, resting his arms on his legs.

“Please Flaco!” 

“Fine” he chuckles, getting up locking the cabin as he blows out the candle.

You’re confused, you cant see him all you can hear is the sound of him moving closer to you.

“Uhm... whats going on” you hold out your hands trying to feel his presence.

-

You feel nothing thinking Flaco has left.you get up, only to feel your waist getting pulled towards the chair Flaco was sitting in. Letting him move you around as he sets you down on his lap.

“You want to do the job right?” He puts his head in the creek of your shoulder.

“Y-yes” you’re flustered, not knowing how to react.

“Alright...” 

You feel his hot breath hit your skin as his head moves up, his hands cupping your face as his lips touch yours, you don’t fight it letting your lips explore him tasting a tobacco flavor. 

Your hands wrap around his neck holding him close, you enjoy every minute of this since this might aswel be the last time you’ll ever touch his lips

He finally lets go putting his head against yours as he closes his eyes. “You taste like berries” he says moving his hands around your waist.

“And you taste like tobacco” you chuckle cupping his face again. “Was this the job?” You question him.

“Yeah..”

You close your eyes loosening your grip around his neck “I hope i get this job more often”

“Of course, mi amor” smirking. Placing his head in the creek of yourshoulders

You finally hear a soft snore come from Flaco. You smile enjoying the way Flaco was holding onto you like his life depended on it.

“You are something special, mi amor” you whisper playing with his hair. your eyes slowly start getting heavier. Your arms still wrapped around Flacos neck as you start to fall asleep, holding each other close, keeping each other warm from the coldness outside.

* * *


End file.
